


I Missed You

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69





	I Missed You

"Hey Gavin, welcome back!"

"Welcome back, Gavin!"

Everyone greeted Gavin as he walked through the Roosterteeth office early Monday morning. He had been gone for 2 weeks to England to film Slo-Mo guys with Dan and to visit family. He was actually genuinely surprised to see that everyone had missed him, considering that he was the most annoying guy that worked there. All the greetings threw him off but he just smiled and waved.

The only person who didn’t greet him with an overly enthusiastic welcome was Michael. He walked into the Achievement Hunter office expecting an unusually excited greeting, but instead got nothing. Confused, he asked Michael “Hey um, Michael. Did you miss me?” he asked warily.

The ginger turned to look at him and smiled. “No I did not miss you. Go back to England” he taunted. Jack, Ray, and Geoff all laughed at the statement from Michael. “Got ‘em” Ray shouted. They all laughed a little bit more then went back to work.

Gavin just stared at Michael with a heartbroken gaze. Of all the people he wanted to be happy that he was back, he was really hoping that Michael would be extremely excited. “Y-you didn’t miss me?” he asked him, his voice cracking a little. “No, I didn’t. I hate you” Michael sneered at him, smirking. The guys laughed again. Gavin swallowed the lump in his throat, fighting back tears as he sat down in his chair. He turned his computer on and started editing videos all the while trying not to cry in front of everyone. 

Michael stared at him, feeling the guilt brimming inside him. In all honesty, he had actually missed the Brit a lot. The past 2 weeks had been hell for him. Those days that he walked into the office only to find Gavin not sitting at his desk tore him up inside. He would just sit at his desk and mope around all day. “I miss Gavin”, “When is Gavin coming back?”, “Is Gavin coming back yet?” he had kept saying over and over. “Michael shut the fuck up!” Geoff had yelled at him during a Let’s Play in Halo 4. “Gavin’s going to come back on Sunday, alright? So, stop your bitching and play the goddamn game!” Michael sighed and nodded his head. “Fine” he murmured. Even Ray was getting tired of Michael’s constant pining for the Brit. “Michael” he had said grasping his shoulders making him look at him. “Gavin is coming back, okay? He’s gonna come back. So just stop your bitching and wait for him and then you can finally be reunited with your boy.” Remembering his constant bitching made him blush. He cast one more look at the Brit, gazing at his broken state feeling the guilt and regret inside him. He sighed and turned back to his work.

Gavin remained quiet throughout the day, ignoring everybody. Night time had rolled around, everyone having already left leaving Michael and Gavin behind. Michael watched as Gavin silently take his headphones off and place them on his desk and rising from his chair. With quick speed, Michael stood up from his chair and grabbed Gavin’s wrist. He pulled his arms and hugged him, pressing their chests together laying his chin on his shoulder. The Brit gasped, surprised by his friend’s gesture.

"Oh, Gavin" Michael murmured in his ear, his fingers running through his unkempt brown hair, "I missed you so much." "But" Gavin started, still shocked as he too wrapped his arms around the American. "I thought you didn’t miss me?" Michael raised his head up and stared into his beautiful blue-green eyes, seeing the hurt in them made him shiver. "Gav, I was lying. I didn’t mean any of that. I just didn’t want any of the guys knowing how I really felt about you being back" Michael explained, pressing their foreheads together, nudging their noses against one another."I really really missed you, Gav. So fucking much."

"But, I" Gavin choked as a tear fell down his face as he remembered what Michael had told him earlier. "I-I thought you hated me." The Jersey swallowed as he felt the lump in his throat. He raised his hand up and brushed the Brit’s tear away with his thumb, resting his hand on his cheek. "Gavin, I don’t really hate you" he whispered cupping his face gently, Gavin shivering as he felt his breath brush across his nose. "I never hated you. I’m sorry that I made you feel like I hated you. I’m so so sorry, Gav" Michael murmured, kissing his cheeks gently. He pulled the Brit closer hugging him tightly. Gavin smiled and hugged him too, pressing his lips against the side of his neck, Michael shivering as he felt his soft lips against his skin.

With his hands, Gavin cupped Michael’s face, raising it up to kiss his lips. They kissed slowly their hands touching all over each other. Their kisses got heavier tongues battling each other and their hands groping at each other’s ass and crotch. Remembering that the door wasn’t locked, Michael pushed Gavin until the Brit’s back touched the door. They separated and the ginger locked it. He pressed Gavin against the door, kissing him roughly. “Michael” Gavin breathed as the Jersey’s lips trailed down the side of his neck, nipping and sucking his pulse his hands gripping his ass. Michael unbuttoned Gavin’s jeans and slid his zipper down, immediately pushing his pants down. Gavin kicked his pants aside and moaned as Michael rubbed his erection through his boxers, feeling the precum starting to form through the fabric.

"Ugh, Michael" Gavin moaned. "You’re hard" Michael murmured against the crook of his neck smirking. He slid his hands up under the Brit’s shirt, feeling the soft hairs against his chest. Gavin gasped as Michael tweaked his nipples. The Jersey wiped the shirt over Gavin’s head, moaning as he stared at his tanned body. "God, you look so sexy" he murmured as he kissed his lips again. As their lips smacked loudly against each other, Michael slid the Brit’s boxers down freeing his length. They parted and the ginger looked down his eyes wide as he gazed at the sight of his lover. "You’re really big, baby" he murmured staring back into his eyes. Gavin smiled and kissed him again. 

Michael got down on his knees and wrapped his hand around the Brit’s cock, immediately licking the tip. Gavin gasped and took hold of Michael’s hair, gripping the soft curls. “Oh Michael” Gavin shivered as the Jersey’s tongue licked up and down his cock. “You like that, Gav?” Michael teased stroking him, his wrist twisting added pleasure. Gavin closed his eyes and moaned as Michael took the tip in his mouth sucking, moaning as tasted the precum. “Oh yes, that feels good” Gavin moaned. Michael then started bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked. “Fuck” Gavin breathed as he felt Michael’s teeth graze him.

Michael took him deeper into his mouth until it touched the back of his throat, gagging a little. “Michael yes!” The Brit shouted. “Fuck” he swore, thrusting his cock into the Jersey’s warm mouth repeatedly fucking his mouth. Michael just let him fuck his face, his hands gripping the brunette’s ass. Collecting some of his saliva that dribbled out with his finger, he pressed it into Gavin’s hole. The Brit paused his thrusts and moaned as Michael fingered his ass with one digit, then two. “Oh, Michael” Gavin panted. He then continued fucking his mouth while Michael kept fingering him.

The ginger took his mouth off him and got off his knees standing up, mashing his lips against Gavin’s. He quickly went to work on his own pants, throwing his belt off and unfastening his pants sliding them down along with his boxers, kicking them off to the side throwing his shirt off as well. Gavin bit his lip and ran his hands over Michael’s body. The ginger gripped the Brit’s ass, hoisting him up against the door. Gavin wrapped his arms around his neck and held on his legs wrapping around his waist, kissing him once again. Michael spit in his hand and rubbed the spit on his dick, angling up into Gavin’s entrance, pushing the head in slowly. The Brit gasped and bit his lip, trying not to scream.

"Relax, Gav" Michael murmured kissing his lips, pulling the soft flesh from between his teeth. He then shoved himself all the way in. Gavin’s eyes bugged out his head as he shouted, gasping at the large intrusion. The Jersey pressed kisses all over his face. After a few seconds, Gavin finally swallowed and nodded. Michael kept his eyes on his face as he started moving inside him, thrusting slowly into him. "Ohhh, Michael. Fuck me, please fuck me" Gavin moaned as he gripped the older man’s shoulders. "Oh you want me to fuck you harder?" Michael moaned as his thrusts picked up, slamming hard into the Brit. "Yes Michael, that’s it. Fuck me!" Gavin panted.

Michael then pulled out of the Brit, Gavin whining at the loss. The ginger unhooked his legs placing him on the floor. He then turned Gavin, facing him towards the door. He pressed his chest against Gavin’s back, biting his shoulder as he slid back inside him. “Oh my God, you’re so tight, baby” Michael hissed in his ear as he pounded inside him gripping his hips tightly. “Fuck, Michael!” Gavin shouted as the Jersey fucked him hard, their skins slapping hard against each other. He pressed his hands against the door as he rocked with each hard thrust. Gavin turned his head finding Michael’s face close to his. They leaned in and kissed, their tongues twisting roughly around each other. Michael parted from the kiss and bit into Gavin’s neck as his thrusted relentlessly into the Brit, his balls smacking hard against his ass. “Oh fuck, Michael” the Brit strained as he tried to hold onto the door as best as he could, his nails digging into the paint. “Take it, Gav. Fuckin’ take it!” he growled roughly in his ear.

They kept going for what seemed like hours. The entire Achievement Hunter office was filled with the constant skin slapping and their loud shouts and moans of pleasure. Gavin shouted as he felt Michael hit his prostate. “Oh fuck, Michael! Right there!” he strained. The American thrusted harder and harder against the spot. “Here, baby? Right here?” he gritted, gripping his hips tighter. “Yes, oh bloody hell. Ugh God, I’m gonna cum!” Gavin panted.

Michael turned the Brit around and stroked Gavin’s cock furiously. “Come on, Gav. Cum!” the ginger ordered. “Oh God!” Gavin shouted as he came into his hand. Gavin got on his knees and deep throated Michael’s cock. “Oh fuck, Gavin!” Michael swore. He thrusted a few times into his mouth before he too came, spilling his seed down Gavin’s throat, which he happily swallowing it all moaning at the salty taste.

Gavin rose up off his knees and kissed Michael surprising him. They kissed each other gently, their arms wrapping around each other. Michael parted and pressed his forehead against the Brit’s. “Do you still forgive me?” he murmured. Gavin stared into his beaming brown eyes and smiled. “Of course, Michael. I love you” he answered pecking his lips. Michael beamed and hugged him once more.

They parted and collected their clothes pulling them back on. “Hey, Michael?” Gavin piped up after he put his clothes back on. “Yeah?” the ginger answered back as he wiped the cum off the floor and off his hand. “What are we now?” Gavin asked. Michael stared at him as he sprayed the room with air freshener that Ray had on his desk. “Well” he started as he finished spraying. He walked over and kissed Gavin again. “You’re mine now and I’m yours. Does that sound good to you: he said as they pulled apart. Gavin smiled and nodded.

Michael took the Brit’s hand and led them out of the building. “Hey, Gav. I really did miss you and I love you ” Michael said as they walked to his apartment. Gavin smiled widely. “I love you too” he said, tangling their fingers together.


End file.
